


Tony's Adventures of Cardfight Vanguard

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Tony is given a package in the mail which gives him a collection of cards known as Cardfight Vanguard. This then sends him and his friends and siblings into Japan where they meet Aichi Sendou, and they both must save The Planet Cray from falling into the an abyss as they help in with the search of the Neon Messiah as told by Blaster Blade.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day for the Fudo and Clark siblings as they were all hanging out together like they usually did at the Clark household. However, one day was different, as the mailman came to deliver mail to their homes, and there appeared to be a package delivered at the Clark household with Tony's name on it, and where, of course, it would be involved with an adventure.

"So, we're watching the clouds instead of watching TV?" Tony complained.

"Yeah, I like to watch the clouds..." Felicity said as she had joined them outside. "I like being outside, even if my parents aren't very outdoors people."

"Oh, great." Tony groaned.

Felicity frowned towards Tony.

"Sorry about Tony, Fliss," Lee told the cousin of the Fudo siblings. "He's a bit of a spoilsport at times."

This made everyone laugh while Tony glared in offense.

Tony was about to say something until he got a text from his parents. "Hey, Mom, just sent me a text message... Apparently I have a package."

"We better find out what it is." Marc said.

They soon all got up off the ground and came into the house.

Tony sat on the couch and opened up his package to see that it was a gift and there was a card that came with it. "'Use these wisely, even if you are a mortal, I trust you will handle these with care well into your journey with your friends and family'," He then tossed the card over his shoulder and opened the box to see it was a card album with certain cards inside of them. "Amazing."

"Trading cards?" Felicity wondered.

"Not just any cards, Frenchy," Tony told her as he grinned at the collection. "Cardfight Vanguard."

"I wonder who sent them?" Estelle said as she picked up the card that was on the package.

"Maybe it was an old heirloom from Grandpa." Megan suggested.

"I doubt it." Marc replied.

"Ooh..." Estelle's eyes sparkled in inspiration like an anime. "It's from Drell... He actually found a mission for Tony... This makes me think of Dad's story of when he first met Yugi Moto and those other people in Domino City."

"But it says mortal human." Vincent said.

"Well, the Clarks are mortals..." Estelle replied.

"Or are they?" Felicity replied mysteriously while scrunching up her eyes.

Tony decided to see which Clan he got. The others followed Tony as this seemed important and they met in his bedroom.

"According to this, I'll be with Aichi Sendou." Tony told the others.

"Who's that?" Felicity asked.

"Someone from Japan." Tony said.

"Japan, huh?" Akito and Estelle replied.

At the Fudo house...

Akito knocked on the door of his father's home office and soon got an answer. "Dad, I know we can't bother you at work, but I have a question about Japan, do you know anyone named Aichi Sendou?"

"Yes, I do," Atticus said. "His destiny is kind of 50:50 on both sides of good and evil when his power comes in."

"So, is he a friend or foe?" Akito asked nervously.

"A friend, but just know that power can overtake some people." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Dad." Akito replied before leaving again.

"Glad to help, son." Atticus smiled to his younger son.

Akito soon went to inform the others about what he learned.

"Okay, how do we get to Japan?" Tony asked. "It's like a zillion miles away from here!"

"That, I don't know." Akito said.

"Can't we use magic somehow?" Felicity asked. "I mean, is that not what Drell does for us since our parents are too concerned about their own money?"

"Ah, parents, they never use money on anything good." Tony scoffed.

Tony's cards started to glow.

"Uh, Tony?" Estelle spoke up.

"Not now, I'm thinking." Tony told her.

"Don't you interrupt my girl!" Lee glared before smiling. "What is it, Estelle?"

"Tony's cards are glowing." Estelle pointed out.

"They are?" Tony asked before looking at his Cardfight Vanguard cards.

Estelle nodded as the cards glowed.

"Somehow, we have our answer." Vincent said.

Tony soon brought his cards and where the first card he brought out glowed the brightest.

"Is this good or bad?" Felicity panicked. "Is this good or bad? I don't know, I don't know!"

"This is good." Akito said.

"Okay, thank goodness..." Felicity breathed in relief. "I guess we have an adventure ahead of us."

They were soon all suddenly teleported away and soon in Japan outside of a shop where people were playing trading cards with like in old-fashioned Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Whoa." The teenagers said.

"一体何が起こりました?!" Akito asked before cupping his mouth. "私はちょうど日本語を話しましたか?"

There was soon a blast from Akito's own magic.

"Testing... 1, 2, 3... Cinnamon buns... Cinnamon buns!" Akito called out before breathing in relief. "Oh, good, English."

"What did you say in Japanese?" Tony asked.

"I wondered where we were, then I asked why I was speaking in Japanese." Akito translated himself.

"Ohh." Tony said.

They soon went inside of the little shop to see what was going on. A blue-haired teen boy seemed to be playing his cards against a brown-haired boy.

"Could that be him?" Tony asked.

"It's likely." Felicity replied.

"You guys wanna watch the fight?" A purple-haired girl who was a cashier asked them.

"Yes, please." Estelle said.

"It looks like a good one." The purple-haired girl smiled to them.

"You seem nice." Felicity smiled back to her.

"Thank you," The purple-haired girl replied. "My name is Misaki."

"Nice to meet you, Misaki." Megan smiled.

Felicity saw a cat on the counter and stroked its fur gently. The boys looked intense about their card fight.

Tony walked over to take a closer look as he was very excited to be apart of this. 'If only this could be like Yu-Gi-Oh.' The black-haired boy thought to himself.

"Tony, don't stand so close, you'll hurt your eyes." Marc advised.

"It's a card fight, not a TV, Marc." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right." Marc said.

The blue-haired boy seemed to be thinking long and hard about his fight with the brown-haired boy.

"Looks like they're having fun." The blonde boy smiled.

"No doubt," Misaki replied. "It's a good fight."

"Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai," An olive green-haired boy with glasses folded his arms with a smirk. "Naturally they'd the ones enjoying Vanguard the most right now."

Tony's eyes seemed to show him something that the others couldn't see.

"No organize in you defense at all.. Amazing!" The blue-haired boy told his opponent. "You're truly something, Kai."

"And you've become strong throughout your journey as well, Aichi, but..." The brown-haired boy replied as he took out one card from his hand. "I'll pulverize you with one final blow!"

'This is intense.' Tony thought to himself.

"RIDE THE VANGUARD!" The brown-haired boy told the blue-haired boy.

"Here it is!" The blonde boy gasped. "Kai's trump card!"

"What's his trump card?" Felicity asked.

"Flames of Apocalypse." The blonde boy told her as Kai played that very card to burn everything to ash.

Tony's eyes soon showed him a battlefield.

"Dragon Overlord!" Kai yelled out.

Tony rubbed his eyes as he couldn't believe them while everyone else simply saw a basic game of cards. 'W-What's going on?" He thought to himself in bewilderment.

Aichi gasped about the card placement. Even the cat looked concerned.

"Again..." Aichi said as he seemed to be in a burnt down battle ground. "Again the Planet Cray..."

"Aichi, what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Huh?" Aichi looked over to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony, and I would like to know what the heck is going on here?!" Tony exclaimed as they were on the battlefield.

"Well, this is a special ability I have," Aichi replied. "I'm not sure how to explain this, but be careful, Flames of Apocalypse has just been played."

"I'll be careful." Tony said.

Someone soon emerged from the flames in front of them.

"Blaster Blade...?" Aichi muttered nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Tony asked him. "Isn't he your Vanguard?"

"He is, but I don't understand what's happening in this zone." Aichi told Tony.

"What I don't understand is how am I seeing this?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Aichi replied. "You must have some sort of gift of sight." he then gasped slightly as Blaster Blade came up to him.

"Aichi Sendou... My Vanguard..." Blaster Blade came toward the teen boys to warn them about something. "At this moment, the Planet Cray is collapsing into an abyss."

"Wait, what?!" Tony gasped.

"Collapsing?" Aichi asked his Vanguard nervously.

"We leaders have gathered in need to awaken The Messiah... Our savior..." Blaster Blade told them both.

"But if that's true, then who sent me a deck of Cardfight Vanguard cards?" Tony asked.

"Who are you?" Blaster Blade asked him.

"My name is Tony Clark," Tony replied. "I'm from SouthDale, it's a town in America."

"So, is the Messiah you're looking for...?" Aichi asked.

"If The Messiah were to be awaken, maybe then Cray and the Planet Brandt would-" Blaster Blade replied.

"Whoa, Blaster Blade!" Aichi told him. "Tell us! You say collapsing, and what Messiah? A savior?"

Tony felt very confused over what was going on. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on!" He exclaimed.

The scene seemed to change instantly.

"This isn't helping!" Tony complained.

"Kai's card must be playing against him." Aichi said to Tony.

"Against him?" Tony asked.

"That's what we do in card fights..." Aichi sighed. "You have a lot to learn, kid."

"Man, I hate learning, but alright." Tony groaned about that.

The others wondered what was going on with Tony on the outside as he looked spaced out more than usual.

"Hello? Tony?" Vincent spoke up as he waved his right hand in front of Tony's eyes.

"It's like he's a mindless zombie." Estelle commented.

"You haven't lived in Southdale long enough," Marc joked before he saw Tony was still out of it. "Hmm... There does seem to be something wrong with him though."

"And his eyes seem to be a different color." Felicity said.

Akito poofed up a magical thermometer and put it in Tony's mouth. "Let me test this..." he then said. "I doubt it's anything like Pony Pox or the Feather Flu."

"Those are things?" Marc groaned about the fantasy world since he was a boy of science.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

Soon enough, the card fight ended and Tony woke up.

"Good, he's alive." Megan sighed.

"What just happened?" Tony held his head as he looked around, then saw the thermometer in his mouth and spit it out. "And why was that in my mouth?"

"We were trying to find out what was going on with you," Felicity said as Akito checked the thermometer. "You were zoned out."

"I was?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, we couldn't even talk to you," Estelle said. "It's like when you fall asleep in class, only you were dead or something."

"This is very strange," Akito said as he looked at the magic thermometer. "According to this, Tony appears to have an ability called the PSY Qualia."

"PSY Qualia?!" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it allows the person to see into a card battlefield and see it through the cards eyes and also allows them to see how the battle will end," Akito said. "It can even let the person talk to Vanguards from the planet called Cray."

"I have PSY Qualia?!" Tony asked out of shock.

"Hm... That explains why you spaced out." Akito diagnosed like a magic doctor.

"So, what did you see?" Marc asked his younger brother.

"It was weird," Tony explained. "I was with Aichi in this fiery battle ground and Blade Blaster was right in front of us and talked about Kai, and that Planet Cray was collapsing into an abyss."

"What?!" The group gasped.

"It's true!" Tony told them. "I saw it right before my eyes! Aichi could see it too!"

"He must have PSY Qualia too." Akito guessed.

"How can I have this though?!" Tony asked. "I'm a normal mortal, I'm not magic like you guys!"

"Hmm..." The other Clark siblings wondered about how this could be possible since they didn't know about it either.

"Drell must know." Estelle said.

"Should I get him?" Akito asked as he brought out the warlock summoning spell from his father.

"How long have you had that?" Tony asked.

"Dad gave it to me in times of emergency," Akito replied. "You never know when we might need it."

"Well, go ahead and use it." Estelle told her twin brother.

Akito took a deep breath and soon recited the spell to summon Drell for them so he could answer a very big question for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few seconds, Drell soon arrived.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, what do you want?" Drell asked as he felt grumpy that they had interrupted him.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but we have a concern." Felicity told the warlock.

"And what might it be?" Drell asked.

"Uh, Mr. Big Witch Sir?" Tony asked. "The others say I have something called PSY Qualia like Aichi Sendou."

"Then you two must be destined to save Planet Cray." Drell said.

"How can this be happening to me though!?" Tony asked. "I'm a mortal, Marc's a mortal, Lee's a mortal, Megan's a mortal! I'm not a Wiccan or whatever like the Fudos or Felicity!"

"I'm not a Wiccan." Felicity replied.

"That's not the point!" Tony said. "Why is this happening to me?!"

"Your parents or siblings never told you what happened on the day you were born?" Drell asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

The Clark siblings looked sheepish.

"What?" Tony asked them. "What's he talking about, guys?!"

"I guess what happened on that day does explain your power." Marc said.

"Spill!" Tony demanded. 

"Well, it was the usual thing," Megan replied. "Mom's water broke, Dad drove her to the hospital, we stayed at home..."

Flashback

It was a typical day in the Clark household, but of course, this was a long time ago to when they were younger.

"Aww, look at how cute Lee was when he was little~" Estelle cooed as she and Akito watched the flashback like how their father could see flashbacks up close at times. "I just wanna pinch his cheeks."

"Girls." Akito rolled his eyes at his twin sister.

"Can we continue?" Megan asked.

"Sorry..." Estelle flop sweated sheepishly.

Karen's scream was soon heard which worried the kids.

"Be right back, kids, Mommy and Daddy have to go." Cal told the kids before rushing out to the car to drive off to the hospital. 

Karen glared as she was left behind by accident. Cal soon backed up to come back in the house.

"Forget Mom?" Lee deadpanned.

"No, no, I forgot Mom." Cal smiled nervously.

"That's what I just said." Lee deadpanned again.

Cal soon took Karen into the car and they drove off to the hospital together since their newest child was going to be born.

"Still can't believe we can't come with them to see the baby." Megan pouted.

"We will eventually." Marc soothed his twin sister.

A babysitter soon came to look after the Clark siblings while Tony was going to be born.

"Okay to make this faster, we'll skip to where Tony comes." Lee said.

A rather long time later...

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced as he held newborn Tony in his hands.

"Can we see him?" Cal asked.

"Yes, but you must know that he isn't crying." The doctor said.

"He isn't crying?" Cal asked out of concern. "Is that healthy for a newborn baby?"

"No, you see, when a baby comes out and it cries that means it's alive." The doctor said.

Cal and Karen gasped as they turned pale, Karen turned paler than she already was.

"I-Is our child... Gone...?" Karen asked wheezily.

"I-I'm not sure." The doctor frowned.

Cal and Karen looked deeply concerned about the newest addition to their family as Tony had not cried as soon as he came out of his mother's womb.

"I'd give anything to save our son's life." Karen prayed quietly.

"Oh, Karen." Cal hugged his wife.

Karen sniffled as she looked like she was going to cry before one of her tear drops seemed to glitter and her prayer had been answered by someone mysterious and unknown at the time, and where a mysterious light had shined in the room. The Clark couple flinched from the bright light at first.

"You have made a wish, so it must be granted..." A mysterious voice told them.

"W-What's going on...?" Cal asked in shock and surprise.

The light soon touched Tony's body. Cal and Karen looked curious and wondering what was happening to their son.

"Erm... Have you thought of names?" The doctor asked the Clark couple.

"We were thinking Antonio... Is he going to be okay though?" Cal asked.

They soon heard Tony crying. Cal and Karen looked to their son.

"Is he okay now, Doctor?" Karen asked hopefully. "Please... I can't lose my new child... Not like this..."

"He seems to be fine now," The doctor replied. "It's almost like a miracle."

"That's a relief." Cal sighed.

"So, name?" The doctor asked.

"Antonio Clark, but of course, maybe Tony for short." Cal replied.

The doctor then wrote that on the birth certificate as Karen smiled to her newborn child. The moment Tony's eyes opened, they glowed slightly. Cal and Karen looked down to their son. Tony looked up to his parents as his irises seemed to glow a hot pink color while his pupils were hot white which puzzled and perplexed the Clark couple since this was something they had never seen before until his eyes turned back to normal which were a green color. 

"Did you see that?" Cal asked his wife.

"I feel that having this child will be an adventure of its own." Karen told her husband as she carried Tony in her arms.

"And where Mom and Dad then told us what happened." Megan said.

End of Flashback

 

Drell soon brought them all back to present day.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Tony asked his siblings.

"We weren't sure when would be a good time to tell you, but since this power was awoken, it seemed like a good time." Marc replied.

"Especially since Planet Cray is in danger." Drell added.

"Sorry we had to keep this hidden from you for so long, Tony." Megan told her younger brother.

"I guess at least now I know..." Tony sighed. "And I guess now I have to help Planet Cray with Aichi."

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Oh, boy..." Tony sighed. "Well, I wanted my own adventure."

"Yep, and where this is a big one." Drell said.

"Well, I do like big," Tony smirked innocently. "Uh, by the way, did you send those cards?"

"Well... Yeah..." Drell admitted. "Plus, I remember how you kept begging me to have your own adventure... Aside from spy missions, of course from Jerry."

"Jerry's a bummer." Tony scoffed about their Spy Boss.

"Yes, he is." Drell nodded in agreement.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sam, Alex, and Clover always thought so too." Drell chuckled.

"So, anyway, mind telling us how Planet Cray is falling into an abyss?" Megan asked.

"It's about to be destroyed," Drell informed about the planet where Cardfight Vanguard originates. "It can be saved though from winning a tournament, but... It's invitation only, and I'm sure that Tony will be invited since he has the special gift of sight that Aichi also has in usually his dreams."

"Well, that's the easy part then." Megan said.

"I'm sure it is in this sense," Drell replied. "Tony, you really have to focus this time, I hear you're not the best student in school."

"Hey!" Tony whined.

"Don't make me bring out the records." Drell said.

"You mean those giant CDs that Mom and Dad listened to in the old days?" Tony asked, taking that a little too seriously.

"Nope." Drell said before showing a file with Tony's name.

"Oh... That kind of record..." Tony flop sweated nervously.

"Yep, now may I start reading the record?" Drell smirked.

"Please don't." Tony begged.

"Well, if you insist!" Drell replied as he was going to read it anyway.

"No!" Tony groaned. "Why do you torment me...?!"

"Drell, don't." Lee said.

"I don't see why I should." Drell replied.

"Lee said to stop... So you must stop..." Estelle said, dangerously serious like when Fluttershy would try to be assertive.

"Okay, okay!" Drell yelped.

Estelle kept her gaze until Drell made the file disappear.

"How do you guys do that?" Tony asked the Fudo siblings. "I mean, it's like you can overpower him."

"My mother loves that." Felicity smirked.

"Aunt Fluttershy taught us how to do it." Estelle said.

Drell grumbled slightly about Fluttershy.

"Hey, at least she's not like her brother." Akito defended.

"I was never a big fan of Zephyr Breeze..." Drell admitted.

"None of us are." Vincent said.

Felicity rolled her eyes about Fluttershy's brother.

"Anyway, good luck, Tony, not that I think you need it, I better go and not bug you kids." Drell said before poofing away.

"How does he do that?!" Tony complained.

"Well, he is a magical being..." Felicity replied. "You shouldn't complain about him, he's a very powerful man in the universe."

"Well, that's true." Tony admitted.

"He could turn you into a frog..." Felicity began to panic. "He could send you to the planet Saturn to go up against a sandworm... He could turn you into a ghost... He could even send you into a crazy person's mind!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Tony told her.

"He could be listening to us right now..." Felicity shivered nervously and even bit her nails.

The group all wandered throughout the town together after Aichi went home after the card fight as he thought about the Messiah that he and Tony had both heard about from Blade Blaster.

"Um, so, where do we stay?" Tony asked.

"There should be a hotel around here." Akito suggested.

"How do we get a reservation?" Tony asked.

"Like this," Estelle said before putting her hand to her head like a melodramatic actress. "My daddy is Detective Atticus Fudo, you have to let us in!"

"Or we could just ask if we could stay for like a few days or so." Tony said.

"Okay, sorry, I'm just used to telling Dad something bothers me so he can make me happy again." Estelle smiled as she was a true Daddy's Girl.

"I can tell." Tony said.

"Where to stay?" Lee wondered. "Where to stay?"

Tony looked through Aichi's bedroom window.


	3. Chapter 3

Aichi walked by and soon shrieked once he saw Tony there and fell backwards from the scare since he didn't know Tony was there.

"Oops." Tony smiled bashfully.

The others joined Tony as he then came to the front door and knocked on it.

"Uh, are you stalking me?" Aichi uneasily asked Tony and his friends and siblings.

"No." Tony said.

"What do you want then?" Aichi asked.

"Can we stay with you?" Tony replied. "We're visiting here a while, and we have nowhere else to go, please?"

Aichi could imagine how hard it could be to find a place to stay.

"Please?" Tony pouted.

"Well... I guess that would be okay..." Aichi replied. "Let's just hope that Mom and Emi don't mind."

"Another Emi?" Megan asked.

"Another Emi?" Aichi repeated in confusion.

"Oh, forgive us, but your sister has the same name as my girlfriend." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Must be a coincidence because my sister Emi is younger than me." Aichi said.

"Oh, how much younger?" Estelle asked.

"Why don't you come inside?" Aichi smiled politely since he could trust them.

They soon followed him inside to see how young his sister was.

There was a redheaded girl who almost looked like Atticus's Aunt Delilah when she was younger with the red hair, but had ocean blue eyes, she seemed to be just a year younger than Tony.

"Emi, we have guests." Aichi told his sister.

"Oh, hello," Emi waved. "I'm Emi Sendou."

The girls simply awed at how cute Emi was. Emi soon reached into a jar and took out a cookie to eat it.

"Isn't it a little early for a cookie?" Marc asked.

"You don't push my buttons, bub, and I won't push yours," Emi replied before biting into the cookie. "Who're your friends, Aichi?"

The Fudo siblings soon introduced themselves with Felicity and the Clark siblings.

"Nice to meet you all." Emi said before finishing her cookie.

"You really shouldn't have cookies before dinner." Estelle told Emi as she acted like the babysitter she was back home.

"You're not my boss." Emi muttered.

"But sweets can spoil your appetite." Megan said.

Emi shrugged as she kept eating the cookie.

"Kids..." Estelle and Megan sighed together.

"Say, you're that kid who was in the battlefield with me..." Aichi said to Tony.

"Yeah, and I just learned that we both have the power of PSY Qualia." Tony told him.

"So, you do..." Aichi said. "That would explain how you were with me."

"Does that happen a lot?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yes, just wait until you get it in your dreams." Aichi nodded.

"Will they be like visions?" Tony asked.

"In a way, yes," Aichi replied. "I always saw them more as dreams that can help me out, but visions is a perfect way to put it."

"Great." Tony said.

Aichi let the guests inside of his and Emi's home.

"I have to go to the grocery store," A blue-haired woman told Aichi and Emi before looking to the guests. "Oh, you've invited friends over without telling me?"

"Um, we kind of have no place to go." Tony said.

"Oh..." Mrs. Sendou said before smiling. "Well, why don't you stay here?"

"You don't mind?" Megan asked.

"If it'll make you kids happy, I don't see why you can't." Mrs. Sendou replied.

"Great." Estelle smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to buy more groceries," Mrs. Sendou smiled back. "Oh, well, at least I have all those coupons."

"That's good." Marc said.

"I'll be back later." Mrs. Sendou said as she walked off.

"What a nice woman." Felicity smiled.

Tony looked over and soon followed Aichi into his bedroom.

"This sure is a nice house." Megan said.

"It really is." Marc smiled in agreement.

"I wish my house was as warm and comforting as this..." Felicity said. "We don't have any neighbors."

"That sounds lonely." Emi said.

"Oh, it can be..." Felicity replied. "We have our own graveyard though..."

"Oh, that's right," Akito remembered. "Your mom bought the deed from Mr. Gracey when he was able to rest in peace with Elizabeth Henshaw."

"That story is creepy..." Estelle shivered. "Only Aunt Cherry would want to live in a haunted mansion."

"Yeah." Vincent added.

"Your aunt is freaky." Lee said to the Fudo siblings.

Felicity glared.

"Oh, no offense!" Lee replied.

"I got my eye on you, Leonardo Clark..." Felicity warned. "I'll be nice to you as long as you're nice to Estelle."

"I always am." Lee said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes, but backed away from him.

Tony came into Aichi's room as the blue-haired boy sat on his bed and was thinking about what Blaster Blade told him. He had a strong feeling that he knew what the blue-haired boy was thinking. 

"Who's there?" Aichi asked.

"It's me," Tony told him. "Can I come in?"

"I guess." Aichi shrugged to him.

"So, are you thinking back at what happened?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I am..." Aichi replied. "There's a lot going on."

"Sure is." Tony said.

Aichi scooted back and allowed Tony to sit with him. Tony gave a small smile to his possible new friend.

"What can I do?" Aichi sighed.

"I'm not sure." Tony shrugged.

"Feels like we're both sunk..." Aichi sighed.

"I know something will come out of this in a good way." Tony did his best to comfort his new friend.

The brown-haired boy soon came over.

"Hey, it's that one boy from the card shop." Megan said after looking out the window.

"That's Kai." Emi told them.

The brown-haired boy came in front of her. "Is Aichi around?"

"Yeah, he's in his room." Emi nodded.

Kai soon noticed the others.

"Guests of his." Emi told Kai.

Kai nodded to the others, though didn't talk to them as he went to talk with Aichi, but when he got to the blue-haired boy's room, he didn't know that Tony would be there. 

"Kai." Aichi looked up.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Kai asked since he saw Tony.

"No, please, come in." Aichi told him.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"You see anything strange during our card fight?" Kai asked Aichi.

"You have PSY Qualia too?" Tony asked.

"Well, no, but I have an understanding of it." Kai replied.

"Oh, well, Aichi and I did see something." Tony said.

"Tell me about it." Kai insisted since he usually helped Aichi out in times like this.

"Well, you do seem friendly now." Tony smiled.

Tony and Aichi soon began to tell Kai about what they saw.

"Messiah, huh?" Tai wondered. "Check your email, I think there might be an answer for you guys there."

They soon decided to check the email. The email was a video for something called a Messiah Scramble Prix which was the competition that Drell had told the others about.

"Wow, what sheer luck." Tony said.

"Grade 4 Messiah..." Aichi muttered as it made him think of what Blaster Blade told him and Tony. "Messiah... That's definitely what Blaster Blade said."

"The Messiah Scramble could be our answer, Aichi." Tony said to his new friend. 

"The winner's card is the messiah, huh?" Kai replied as he brought out a card. "It can't be a coincidence. Especially with Takuto as the sponsor."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"The chairman of Tatsunagi Foundation." Kai informed.

"Whoa." Tony said.

"Kai!" Aichi yelped at the other boy's card. "That's a--"

"I've been sensing something strange too," Kai told both Aichi and Tony. "Probably the same as you."

"I sure have." Tony said.

Soon enough, Mrs. Sendou came back as she looked cheerful and soon made a meal with Felicity's and Estelle's help. 

"Mom, you're kinda acting a little too happy." Emi said to her mother.

"Well, it's not everyday Aichi brings a friend home!" Mrs. Sendou smiled after pouring some tea.

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"Plus it's the rumored Toshiki Kai!" Mrs. Sendou squealed. "I know if I was 20 years younger, I wouldn't keep away from him!"

"Mom, you may still be young at heart, but that's just weird to tell your daughter." Emi mumbled.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, sorry." Mrs. Sendou giggled sheepishly.

They soon continued to cook. Emi sat at the table with a magazine, but soon caught a glimpse of the news which involved Vanguard.

"Hey, Emi, what's going on in the news?" Megan asked.

"It says that units of Vanguard Cards are vanishing around the world." Emi replied.

"What?!" Megan asked. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, it sure sounds like a mystery to me though." Emi shrugged.

'I better ask Drell about this.' Megan thought to herself.

"Oh, it's so sweet of you girls to help out." Mrs. Sendou smiled to Felicity and Estelle.

"It's our pleasure." Estelle smiled back.

The sun was soon setting and it was dark as night outside while Megan decided to have a word with a warlock that her neighbors seemed to be friends with, even if he wasn't really fond of mortals himself. She soon brought out the spell to summon him.

"Indeed..." Kai replied. "Of course, he has the ability as well."

Tony now looked worried as he wondered if having the PSY Qualia would make him turn evil. 

"But don't worry, the power shouldn't be able to control you." Aichi said.

Tony looked to him.

"I also better ask Misaki and Kamui," Aichi decided. "But I'm also wondering what are the other participants going to be like..."

There was soon a rumbling which shook the house and knocked everyone off balance. 

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Come on, guys!" Kai told Aichi and Tony as he soon rushed back upstairs. 

They soon came into Aichi's room and the sky was dark outside, but there seemed to be a bright red moon. 

"That's weird." Tony said as he looked out the window.

"It's the same as what I saw on Cray..." Aichi muttered. "The sky..."

"As I thought," Kai replied. "We have been seeing the same thing."

"This is serious now." Tony said.

There was soon an alert on Aichi's phone and he picked it up to check it out.

"Misaki?" Aichi wondered before answering the phone to talk with one of his friends, after a brief moment, he then got off the phone. "We have to see Misaki, she says there's trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tony asked.

"Come on!" Aichi told Tony.

They all then rushed out of the house, and went to see Misaki.

There seemed to be a group at the shop with cards that were blackened in the face.

"Whoa!" Tony yelped.

"Where are the units?!" Aichi asked.

"Not only this, but he took my Scramble invitation as well." A spiky black-haired boy said. 

"It's true," A dark-haired guy bowed his head. "He showed up at Foo Fighter HQ of the blue, fighting his way up to Ren, and then put Ren's Messiah Scramble Invite on the line."

"Whoa." Tony said.

Everyone was in shock and dismay of the blackened out cards.

"How is this possible?" Tony asked.

"It's hard to say," The green-haired boy said as he held the cat. "It's been going on all around the world."

"Wait, all around the world?" Tony asked before his cell phone rang.

"My deck... It was apart of my soul..." The redheaded boy sulked. "And he just took it away from me..."

"Hello?" Tony greeted as he answered his phone.

"The cards are starting to go black!" A friend of his told him on the phone.

"WHAT?!" Tony's eyes widened. "Over there too?!"

"Yeah, they're blank." His friend told him.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"I can't make this stuff up!" The friend replied before texting him a photo of a collection of cards that were blacked out.

"Whoa!" Tony yelped.

"Where are you?" The friend asked. "This is huge!"

"Um, in Japan?" Tony smiled sheepishly.

"You're in Japan...?" Tony's friend asked. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET TO JAPAN?!"

"Uh, that's kind of hard to explain." Tony said.

"Ugh, whatever Tony..." Tony's friend sulked. "This just sucks! Cards aren't supposed to black out like this!"

"I know, but don't worry; I'm sure they'll be back to normal." Tony said.

"Mm-hmm..." Tony's friend replied.

Tony's phone soon 'blew up' with a lot of texts and calls from his friends about their cards. 

"I guess this really is spreading to the world." Aichi said to Kai.

"It sure is." Tony said before showing his texts and calls.

"Is it really this man alone that's causing this?" Misaki asked. "How could he?"

"I don't know, but when we fought, I felt the aura of something alien..." The redheaded boy replied.

"You mean like if he was from Cray?" Tony asked.

"Hard to say, but perhaps," The redheaded boy replied. "Since he now has my invite, he'll probably be entering the Prix. Stay sharp, all of you, be careful of that man: Kouji Ibuki."

"Hmm..." Tony hummed before looking at Misaki. "Misaki, do you have a computer?"

"In the back." Misaki nodded as she decided to lead him there.

Once at the computer, Tony started doing research on Kouji Ibuki.

"Kai knows about Kouji." Misaki told Tony.

"Wait, he does?" Tony asked. "Like from information or from past experience?"

"Well, something happened a bit ago..." Misaki replied. "We all know him in a way... Kouji was in elementary school with Kai though."

"Whoa." Tony said.

Misaki soon told Tony everything that was needed to know about Kouji who seemed to be a villain now.

"Whoa." Tony said.

"I can't believe he would go this far... But if Ren says so, then it must be so." Misaki said.

"He has to be stopped." Tony said.

"Well, are you entered in the Messiah Tournament?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I do have the PSY Qualia." Tony said.

"Then you might be able to come along..." Misaki said. "There is a plane that leaves early in the morning for the tournament out of town."

"Then Aichi and I will be on it." Tony said.

"So will I." Misaki replied.

"You play?" Tony asked.

"When I'm not working, yes," Misaki nodded. "We all do."

"Awesome," Tony smiled. "And I know all of the rules and how to play the game."

"Not bad for an American boy," Misaki smiled back. "Oh, no offense."

"None taken, I guess..." Tony shrugged. "Before going to bed, Aichi and I will practice."

"Sounds good, just be sure to get plenty of sleep." Misaki warned.

"I will... It's nice to meet you, Misaki." Tony smiled.

Misaki smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Tony."

Tony and Aichi soon got back to his home.

"Misaki is pretty..." Tony said. "I wonder if... Oh, I don't know..."

"Aw, is my little brother in love?" Lee smirked to Tony.

"What?! N-No!" Tony stammered.

The others looked to him.

"I've never had a girlfriend before..." Tony said.

"Well, neither have I." Marc shrugged innocently.

"That's true." Tony replied.

"So, do you like this girl?" Marc asked.

"I... I'm not sure..." Tony replied. "She seems nice... She seems to like me too..."

"Yeah, Misaki's a really nice girl..." Aichi said as he couldn't help but overhear them.

"Um, so shall we get started on practicing?" Tony asked.

"Okay, I'll help you, Tony." Aichi offered.

"Thanks, Aichi." Tony smiled.

The two of them soon brought out their decks.

The others decided to leave Tony and Aichi alone as they had work to do right now.

"Card Captor Sakura~" Felicity randomly sang.

"Um, that's cute, Fliss..." Estelle smiled shyly. 

"It's my new manga." Felicity showed her newest book for leisure.

"Cool." Estelle said.

"Sakura Kinomoto is the Cardcaptor of the Clow Cards," Felicity smiled. "I thought it'd be a good reference to this Vanguard stuff going on."

"It kind of is, only I don't think any of the other cards are going to cause any damage." Estelle said.

"I tried..." Felicity sighed. "Why do I bother helping you guys when you don't even need me?"

"But you do help us in different ways." Estelle said.

"Do I?" Felicity pouted.

"Yeah, like that time in Summer Wars." Akito said.

"I did...? "Felicity asked before thinking back to that adventure. "Well... Oui... I suppose I did..."

"Also that time with Latias and Latios." Vincent helped.

"Yes, I also helped Bianca..." Felicity smiled sheepishly. "And I suppose there were those times with Mal in Auradon."

"See?" Estelle smiled. "You are needed."

"I guess so..." Felicity replied. "I just sometimes feel like I don't belong anywhere..."

"Of course you do." Megan said.

Felicity sighed as she hugged her book while looking in the distance.

"Felicity, we know how fragile you are, but we really love having you..." Estelle comforted. "I mean, you were the closest thing I had to a sister when we were kids."

"It's true." Akito added.

Felicity looked out into the sky. "Even though... For right now... All of our destinies are in the hands of Tony."

"Yeah!" The Fudo siblings nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan eventually took a deep breath and recited the spell, wondering if it would work since she was a mortal. Drell then soon appeared.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Megan said to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatya want?" Drell asked the black-haired girl. 

"The cards of the tribes are starting to vanish." Megan said.

"Is that right?" Drell replied. "I was afraid this would happen." 

"Wait, you mean when they die on Cray, they vanish here?" Megan frowned.

"Pretty much," Drell told Megan without emotion in his voice. "That is, unless the winner of the tournament is able to wield the Messiah card. Only that can save Planet Cray." 

"How long does Planet Cray have?" Megan asked.

"That's also hard to say, probably not enough, but it'll be as long as you-know-what will be on." Drell said before checking his universal clock. 

"Oh, I just hope so..." Megan replied. "I feel scared for Planet Cray even if I don't know much about it." 

"Just have faith in your brother and Aichi." Drell said.

"I have faith in Tony... Even if he's a pain and menace sometimes..." Megan replied. "Can't you use your magic or something though?"

"Sorry, not allowed," Drell replied. "Besides, Vanguards are impervious to magic."

"Dang it." Megan said.

"Even though I think some of them use magic." Drell said.

"Oh?" Megan's eyes lit up. 

"But they are still impervious to every other magic." Drell said.

"Oh..." Megan replied. "So, there's nothing you can do?" 

"Nope." Drell nodded.

Megan sighed. "Oh, okay, sorry that I wasted your time." 

"It's okay." Drell said.

"Are you gonna turn me into a frog?!" Megan's eyes widened.

"Uh, no, why?" Drell asked.

"Felicity said you get angry easily..." Megan said nervously. 

"Not anymore," Drell promised. "I have an anger management therapist."

"Oh, good..." Megan replied in relief. "You just kinda scared me." 

"I get that a lot." Drell said.

"Thank you anyway, sir, and thank you so much for coming to my call," Megan said. "I just hope Tony can save the day."

"He does remind me of a very young Astro Boy." Drell admitted. 

"He does?" Megan asked.

Drell reached into his handbook and flipped through the pages before showing a picture of Toby Tenma AKA Astro Boy. 

"Whoa, he actually does look a bit like an older Tony." Megan commented about Astro Boy's features.

"Huh, I guess he actually does," Drell replied. "I wonder if there's a resemblance. After all, this story is apparently set in the distant future of Metro City."

"Like where Aunt Roxanne lives?" Megan asked.

"Perhaps..." Drell replied. "I never really thought about that before." 

"Anyway, I'd also like to know why you wrote 'Dear Human' in your card." Megan said to the warlock.

"I wanted to remain anonymous," Drell replied. "Since I've known the Fudos a while and I've only heard about you guys after Atticus and Mo moved the family to Southdale." 

"Wow." Megan said.

"Okay, I know a lot, but I don't know much about the mortal world..." Drell admitted. "My friend Skippy is fascinated by them though... Even if he's dating Goliath's daughter, and she's a gargoyle." 

"Do all of the gargoyles have lovers?" Megan asked.

"We're getting off topic, I have a lot of work to do, so I better get going." Drell replied abruptly. 

"Just one answer." Megan said.

"Fine..." Drell sighed. "No, not all of them, nobody needs somebody to love all the time anyway."

Megan simply gave a straight face, not believing that.

"Okay, yes, all of them." Drell said before teleporting away.

"Bye then..." Megan shrugged before going back inside of the Sendou house.

Mrs. Sendou soon served dinner to everybody who wanted some, Aichi took his to his room though since he had work to do with Kai and Tony. 

"Hey, Kai?" Aichi called. "I'm wondering if participants beside us are seeing these visions too."

"Quite possibly," Kai replied. "If that's the case, I'll ask Ren about it tomorrow." 

"There's others that have this power?" Tony asked before making an evil laugh. Um, by any chance, do most of these people go a little...?"

"So much to learn and so little time," Kai replied to him. "Well, I guess Ren would count in that example. He used to be an enemy of ours." 

"Yikes." Tony winced.

"Indeed..." Kai replied. "Of course, he has the ability as well."

Tony now looked worried as he wondered if having the PSY Qualia would make him turn evil. 

"But don't worry, the power shouldn't be able to control you." Aichi comforted.

Tony looked to him.

"I also better ask Misaki and Kamui," Aichi decided. "But I'm also wondering what are the other participants going to be like..."

There was soon a rumbling which shook the house and knocked everyone off balance. 

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Come on, guys!" Kai told Aichi and Tony as he soon rushed back upstairs. 

They soon came into Aichi's room and the sky was dark outside, but there seemed to be a bright red moon. 

"That's weird." Tony said as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile with Tony and Aichi...

Tony yawned as he felt tired from practicing with Aichi.

"I guess we should stop right now." Aichi suggested.

"Fine." Tony yawned.

"Um, would you like to stay in my room with me?" Aichi offered. 

"I'd like that," Tony smiled before looking curious. "Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look like Blaster Blade?"

"Do you really think so?" Aichi replied. 

"Yeah..." Tony nodded. 

"I never thought about that before..." Aichi said. 

They soon went to get some sleep. Tony slept in the same room as Aichi like friends having a sleepover together. They were in for a real adventure first thing tomorrow morning along with some others, and where the next morning, they would have to hurry to the airport.

Everyone seemed to gather together once they were at the airport. Tony groaned as he hated to get up early, but it was just apart of his adventure. 

"I hope we're not late." Megan said.

"If we are, I wanna go back to bed." Tony groaned.

"Hey, guys," Misaki smiled to all of them. "Great timing." '

"Oh, you know, early bird gets the worm!" Tony grinned innocently. 

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Come on, our flight is leaving soon." Misaki told Tony.

"See ya, guys!" Tony told his siblings as he ran with Misaki.

"Well, he's in a rush." Felicity deadpanned. 

"You said it." Megan said.

Everyone else stood behind the gates as everyone went on their plane ride to take them to the Messiah Prix. 

'I'm now suddenly getting nervous.' Tony thought to himself.

"Have a safe trip!" A girl called out. "Good luck, Misaki!"

Everyone else wished Tony and the others luck while they would stay behind. Misaki could tell Tony was scared and nervous.

Tony stared out the window from his seat anxiously.

Misaki decided to go to Tony and comfort him with a small smile. "Hello there, Tony."

"AH!" Tony yelped and smiled nervously. "Oh, uh, hey, Misaki."

"You nervous?" Misaki asked.

"Um, a little bit..." Tony admitted.

Misaki soon sat next to Tony to help him stay calm. Tony smiled shyly and nervously to the purple-haired girl.

"There's nothing to be scared about..." Misaki soothed.

"But this is the first time I've ever been away from my siblings to something important." Tony said.

"Ah, I see, you seem to really care about them." Misaki smiled.

"I sure do." Tony nodded.

Misaki decided to sit with Tony to comfort him.

"Uh, Misaki, just wondering, but, do you have a boyfriend?" Tony asked.

"Not really," Misaki replied as she straightened her lilac hair. "I mean, I used to have a crush on Aichi when we were younger, but we never went out on a date or anything like that."

"So, what stopped you from asking him out?" Tony asked.

"I dunno..." Misaki sighed. "I guess I was just scared of a little rejection."

Tony sighed as he knew the right thing to do.

"Don't worry, we won't be on this plane for long." Misaki told Tony.

"Thanks, Misaki," Tony smiled to her. "Um, but maybe you should go and check on Aichi."

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked. "I hate to leave you alone since you're a little scared."

"I'll be okay, besides, maybe now might be your chance." Tony said.

Misaki looked over to Aichi as he stared out the window before she smiled to him. "Thanks, Tony, you're so sweet..." she then hugged the American boy.

Tony blushed from the hug, but he gave a small smile and patted Misaki on the back for support like a good friend would. Misaki soon went to sit next to Aichi. Aichi blinked and looked to her.

"Hi, Aichi." Misaki smiled as she decided to talk with him.

Tony smiled with encouragement, but sighed before staring out the window.

"You okay?" Misaki asked.

"I'm okay..." Aichi sighed. "Just... Thinking about what happened with Blaster Blade."

Tony could understand why the blue-haired boy was thinking about that. Misaki and Aichi soon talked to each other. Tony felt happy to see that before he decided to take a nap until the plane would land and they would make it to the tournament field. His deck seemed to glow while he was sleeping. The plane traveled in the sky until finally landing.

Later on, Misaki decided to check on Tony.

"Oh, hey, Misaki, how's it going with you and Aichi?" Tony smiled to the girl.

"Oh, he's just thinking about what happened to Blaster Blade." Misaki said.

"It's not bad, is it?" Tony asked out of concern.

"Not sure." Misaki said.

"Well, I hope it's good." Tony said to her.

"I hope so too," Misaki replied. "Also, we were thinking of maybe going out to lunch after this is all over."

"That's great," Tony smiled. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Tony." Misaki smiled back.

"No problem, Misaki." Tony smiled back.

Soon enough, after a long ride, they finally made it to their destination.

"All right!" Kamui cheered as he jumped out in glee. "We're finally here!...Where is 'here' anyway?"

Aichi and Tony soon looked ahead to see a building which made them think about back to Planet Cray.

"We're definitely here." Tony said.

"Is it?" Kai asked.

"He's right... This is the place..." Aichi told him. "The same shrine we saw on Cray."

"Yep." Tony nodded.

They soon wasted no time and walked up to the building all together.


	5. Chapter 5

It was very dark on the inside, but they could all still see where they were going. However, when the doors opened, a bright light came toward them which briefly blinded them.

"What's with the light show?" Tony groaned.

"It appears we have an audience." Kai said as he seemed unfazed by the bright lights.

When everyone could see again, they seemed to be surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of people who had come to see them compete.

"Oh, my..." Tony gulped.

"Whoa.... Amazing... This is..." Kaumi stammered.

"Look, Kaumi, over there!" Aichi told his friend. "Team Dreadnought!"

A blonde boy with identical blue-haired girls were shown in the audience.

"This is.....Wow." Tony stammered.

Aichi and his friends were amazed to see other teams they had heard about.

"Yoo-hoo! Aichi!" A girl's voice called out.

"Can it be?" Kaumi asked himself. "Do I hear an angel's voice in my ears?"

"Uh, that's Aichi's sister." Tony replied.

"Ah, yes, Emi!" Kaumi beamed as he had hearts in his eyes.

"What's with him?" Tony whispered to Aichi.

"Oh, Kaumi kinda has a crush on my sister." Aichi replied.

Tony rolled his eyes as yet another person had a crush on someone. 

"Emi? Naoki? Shingo too?" Aichi smiled. "Tony, I think your family is here too."

"Whoa." Tony smiled back.

The Clark siblings smiled and waved to their brother. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were of course also there. 

"Surprise!" Akito and Estelle giggled to Tony in unison.

"Whoa, now I'm kind of nervous because now I'm feeling pressure." Tony gulped.

"Now, Tony, don't think too negatively, if you feel you'll do bad, you'll ruin it for yourself." Misaki coaxed.

"I'll try not to." Tony said.

"EMI, MY LOVE!" Kamui called out before sobbing. "YOU CAME TO CHEER ON KAMUI THE GREAT AFTER ALL?! I'M SO TOUCHED!"

A little girl soon squealed and cheered for Kamui.

"NAGASI?!" Kamui yelped at the little girl who was blowing him kisses. "T-Team Handsome?!"

"Looks like he might be in an awkward position." Tony said.

"Wow, Kaumi, you're so lucky to have a girlfriend here to cheer you on." Emi smiled to the boy who had a crush on her.

Tony snickered to that slightly.

"That's not lucky, she's not my girlfriend..." Kaumi muttered.

A fanfare soon played as someone was coming to start the competition.

'Here we go.' Tony thought to himself.

"Well, it's been a while, Aichi Sendou." The blonde boy told the blue-haired boy.

"Leon..." Aichi nodded.

"As expected, you've been selected as well." Another blue-haired boy said.

"Naturally." A brown-haired guy added.

"You're looking well," A brown-haired girl said behind Aichi. "Like you're in top shape!"

"Wow, Aichi, you have a lot of friends, and I mean a lot." Tony said to Aichi.

Soon enough, all of the competitors lined up together to begin the Cardfight.

"All such strong fighters..." Aichi said to himself. 

"How can I compete with these people?" Tony groaned. "I'm regretting coming here."

His deck soon glowed slightly.

"What's that?" Kaumi asked as he pointed to the lit torches.

"Hello, everyone!" A blonde girl appeared from the flames. 

"We welcome you to the Waking Stadium!" A brunette girl added. 

"What is this, Tokyo Mew Mew?" Tony deadpanned.

"Tokyo who who?" Misaki asked.

Tony just glanced at her before glancing back in slight deadpan. Three girls soon came together from the flames to welcome the people to the stadium and the crowd went wild.

"You can do it, Tony!" Megan cheered.

"They believe in me... Now I just need to believe in me..." Tony sighed to himself. "But the question is how?"

"We're Ultra Rare, and for the next two days, we'll be helping everyone get fired up!" The girls cheered with the audience, almost like high school cheerleaders. 

"Let the Messiah Scramble Grand Prix commence!" Another girl with silver hair and golden eyes gently announced from the flames almost like a hologram. 

"Kinda looks like a humanized Silver the Hedgehog." Felicity commented.

"Only that's a girl." Estelle added.

"Alright, we're finally underway!" A man appeared on a screen with an excited smile. "Your regular host MC Miya--"

"And assistant commentator Professor O present and accounted for!" Another man added with a calm smile. "For this Prix, seventeen of the world's strongest cardfighters were chosen to participate, and we'll be getting good looks into their epic battles!"

"Awesome." Akito whispered.

"Seventeen?" One of Aichi's friends wondered. "There's only ten fighters here."

"Where are the others?" Emi wondered.

Everyone else soon wondered about the other Cardfighters.

"Are they late?" Megan asked.

A white bird with red eyes soon flew up into the sky.

"What in the world?!" Marc gasped.

"These are... Messiah Scramble Invitation!" Misaki glared slightly. 

"I've saved you all the effort of a first round," A mysterious figure replied. "I, Kouji Ibuki, have qualified to enter this tournament."

Tony soon felt a chill roll down his spine.

"That's him..." Aichi muttered. "That's the guy I saw in my dream."

"Yikes." Tony said.

Kai looked over to Aichi. Aichi's friends all looked concerned since they knew what this had to mean.

"You can't just do as you please!" The platinum blonde-haired girl scolded.

"The image is clear!" Kouji replied. "The Planet Brandt... As well as the Unit's voices."

"So, he has PSY Qualia too?" Tony asked Kai.

"Yes, he does..." Kai sighed sharply.

"Whoa." Tony said.

"He's also quite athletic..." Kai continued. "Let's just say, you shouldn't mess with him."

The boy soon jumped high in the air with his bird and jumped down in front of them all which shocked Tony with how dedicated he was. "There's no rule against this, right?" Kouji muttered. "I see you're still doing stuff like this... Kai."

Kai glared back at Kouji as he walked by them. 

"And who do we have here?" Kouji took a long look at Tony. "A foreigner in the Messiah Scramble?"

"I'm Tony Clark." Tony told him.

"Ah, yes," Kouji replied. "The American."

Tony glared in offense. Aichi soon took out his phone as he suddenly got a text. Tony could hear Aichi's phone.

"Emi?" Aichi wondered why he got a text from his sister before looking through it as Kouji examined them all, and she had told him about Kai and Kouji's relationship. 

"Ibuki, what's your problem?" Kai demanded to his old friend. "Why are you doing this?"

Kouji merely gave him a long glance. Tony soon looked at Aichi's texts.

"Time's up..." The silver-haired girl muttered before speaking up to the crowd. "I'll approve your entry!"

"Dang it." Akito groaned.

"The pairing cards for the A-Block preliminaries are... Here!" Miya announced once it was time to start the games.

Everyone soon looked up at the A-Block. Tony felt nervous during his first cardfight up close, this was the big time for sure now, but he knew that he needed to focus. 

"Go," The silver-haired girl told the cheerleaders. "Give 'em a good show."

"Fighters... Begin!" The flamed hologram girls announced together.

'Here I go.' Tony thought to himself.

"Oh, be careful, Tony." Felicity whispered for the black-haired boy.

"Tony, please be careful." Megan whispered the same.

As the card games began, the three girls began to sing a song to symbolize the importance of the fight and Vanguard tournament for the Messiah to save the history of the game as a whole, not to mention Planet Cray for Tony and Aichi, and where the game got intense. Everyone was in suspense of how this would turn out. Tony didn't show any signs of fear as he challenged against his opponents and felt very lucky that he had Aichi to help him out. Akito looked intently, he wondered if this was what it was like when his father played Yu-Gi-Oh all those times during high school with Patch. He would find out in the near future.

"You okay, Akito?" Lee asked him.

"I'm fine, this just makes me think of my dad's stories about Yu-Gi-Oh." Akito replied.

"Same here." Estelle smiled in agreement.

"Good, Tony's doing very good so far for his first try." Emi commented.

"He sure is." Megan smiled.

"Does he have experience with playing card games like this?" Emi asked the Clark siblings.

"Sort of." Marc said.

"Well, I guess it's working for him, whatever it is." Emi replied.

Tony looked very intense and serious as he played the card game with the others, not holding anything back, and where his PSY Qualia power helped him with choosing the right cards to finish off his opponents.

'This isn't so bad,' Tony thought to himself. 'It's actually easy.'

Aichi was on the edge of his seat, but he was so glad that Tony learned so much during his Vanguard lessons, and was impressed with his skills. Misaki gave a friendly smile to Tony. Tony smiled back and even waved to her. The girl from earlier even began to cheer for him.

"Alright, at A-Block's climax, we have five winners!" A girl announced.

'I can already tell who's one of those winners.' Megan thought to herself.

Misaki, Kaumi, and Kai were the main winners, as well as... Tony.

"Aha, Tony, you're so cool!" The young girl squealed.

"First, she's cheering for Kamui, then she's cheering for Tony." Megan said.

Aichi's friends in the stands were so happy, as were Felicity, and her cousins, and the Clark siblings. Drell soon hid in the shadows of the stands as he watched this himself and he looked proud of Tony. He then felt a chill when he saw Kouji.

"Awesome job, Kai, Kamui, Misaki, Tony!" Aichi beamed to his friends before looking in concern to the lilac-haired girl. "...Misaki?"

"Why was that... So exhausting?" Kaumi panted. "A fight's never taken this much energy out of me before."

"I think it's because this might be more intense than any other tournament you were in." Tony said.

Kai looked concerned for Misaki and Kaumi while he and Tony were just fine.

"Something's wrong." Akito said.

"Something is not right." Felicity added, sounding a bit like Miss Clavel from Paris.

Everyone soon took a break until it would be time for the B-Block match which would involve Aichi against Kouji. Tony could see that Kaumi and Misaki were still exhausted.

"Drell, what's wrong with Kaumi and Misaki?" Vincent asked the warlock as he came to join them, wearing a casual T-Shirt and a hat to blend in with the crowd.

"This was a pretty intense cardfight, they should be fine." Drell told him.

"But then why are Aichi and Tony just fine?" Vincent asked.

"I know everything, so, I'll answer that." Drell replied.

"...Yes...?" Vincent asked.

Drell opened his mouth, but paused. "Uh, well... Because.... Because... The PSY Qualia?"

"Must be that." Estelle said.

"Oh, right, of course it is, I mean, why wouldn't I know that?" Drell replied.

Everyone else just gave him deadpan looks.

"Eh, you guys want some ramen?" Drell smiled sheepishly as he held out his food to them. "Careful, it might be as spicy as a Moonscar Island pepper~..."

"No thanks." The group said.

"Suit yourselves..." Drell shrugged before eating the noodles.

Soon enough, Aichi and Kouji came up against each other which made Drell a little nervous, and which caused him to start praying.

"I didn't know you were religious?" Akito said to Drell.

"Neither did I," Drell mumbled. "I'm just praying that Aichi will win."

Akito just rolled his eyes with a small smirk. Aichi and Kouji glared to each other as they were about to begin their own cardfight. Tony's PSY Qualia soon showed him what was going on.

Tony's eyes widened before they flashed a pinkish color.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Aichi commanded as he played a card down. 

"Whoa." Tony smiled.

"Advance Party Seeker, File!" A futuristic knight with a lance soon came out.

"Stand up, the Vanguard." Kouji said as he soon summed his card against Aichi's. 

Tony looked at Kouji's vanguard. The Vanguard seemed to be almost like a demon with horns and had dangerous weapons.

"Jeez..." Tony muttered to himself. "Which Clan is he from?"

"Link Joker," Aichi told him. "A clan from the nation of Star Gate."

"Whoa." Tony said.

"What is that creepy looking unit?" Emi whimpered.

"One I've never seen before." One guy told her.

"Ride," Kouji continued as he played another card. "Breaking Delector Gotario!" 

"I ride Marron!" Aichi retorted as he played more cards. "File moves! I call Crynic!" 

"This is going to be the most intense cardfight." Drell said.

"It'll be okay in the end, right?" Megan anxiously asked Drell.

"Oh, calm down, nothing is going to happen... At least, I don't think so." Drell comforted before he looked worried himself. 

"We better pray." Akito said.

Tony seemed to bite his nails as he watched Aichi fight Kouji inside of the PSY Qualia, and where the moon seemed bigger in the battlefield. The Vanguards soon attacked each other as this was more than just a card fight for everyone watching who didn't have the PSY Qualia ability. 

Everything was on the line with this one cardfight. Even Drell looked stressed out from the fight, he even pulled on his hair, and some of it fell out and turned gray from the stress. Kouji and Aichi glared as they fought each other and never held each other back. 

"Go, Aichi!" Tony smiled.

Aichi fearlessly fought against Kouji no matter how risky it might be, and where Tony watched every second of it. At some points, the others felt like they couldn't watch while Tony was amazed and excited. The fight went on for a while, quite literally, as it was even becoming night time, and the fight was still going.

"My God, it's still going!" Akito said. "When is this going to end?!"

"I don't know!" Drell shook Akito slightly before throwing him down and looked in a panic himself. "Oh, please make it stop! Please, Lord! MAKE IT STOP!"

Soon enough, the fight ended and Aichi looked weak.

"Thank you..." Drell said softly before looking up at Heaven. "And that thing I said about my mother earlier... She was asking for it!" 

"We can all now finally sleep." Estelle said.

"Aichi?" Tony looked worried for his new friend. "Are you okay?"

Blaster Blade was soon shown to be destroyed in the PSY Qualia.

"My... Vanguard..." The figure muttered weakly before it looked like he was going to die. "Save our home... Cray..."

"BLASTER BLADE!" Aichi cried out with tears in his eyes before he seemed to fall over the card table while Kouji stood there like it was no big deal.

"No way...." Tony frowned as he started to shiver.

Everyone else looked worried about Aichi's breakdown, and soon enough, the cards were beginning to black out.

"Blaster Blade just vanished!" Kaumi gasped.

"Looks like Tony really is the hero here." Megan said.

Aichi soon fell backwards and Tony rushed over to catch his new friend out of concern. 

"AICHI!" Emi squealed for her brother.

"The winner is Kouji Ibuki!" The women announced while Tony caught Aichi in time.

"Is he alright?" Emi gulped.

"Is that the same Ibuki?" Kai muttered.

"Kouji Ibuki has destroyed Aichi Sendou!" Miya announced. 

"Blaster Blade... As the Vanguard, you sacrificed yourself to protect the Royal Paladin..." Kouji said quietly. 

Everyone soon came to check on Aichi as he seemed to be lying in silence and not even moving. Akito soon checked Aichi's pulse.

"Is he...?" Estelle anxiously asked her twin brother.

"He's still alive," Akito replied. "He doesn't seem to be conscious though."

"Thank goodness." Emi sighed.

"What ever happened in that PSY Qualia must've been extreme." Drell said as he knelt down with the kids to check over Aichi. He soon noticed Tony looking terrified.

"Oh, Tony." Megan frowned to her brother.

Lee and Marc also looked concerned for him. Kai was scolding Kouji, but he seemed to have no remorse for his actions as it was starting to rain, and everyone else left to find shelter.

"Seriously?!" Drell glared up at the sky.

"Drell, is there a hotel or something near here?" Megan asked.

"Yes, come with me, Akito, Lee, why don't you guys grab Aichi?" Drell replied.

"You got it." Akito and Lee said.

Aichi groaned quietly. Akito and Lee then helped Aichi up so they could get out of the rain. Soon, they were in what was like a hotel and settled in for the night to keep dry and warm while Aichi laid in the bed and Tony looked like he was going to be sick from worried paranoia, and where that would make it hard for him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony, please stop worrying," Felicity told the boy. "You'll make yourself sick."

"But I'm worried about my match." Tony gulped.

"You'll make yourself sick though..." Felicity frowned.

"I don't know how to stop worrying!" Tony told her as he looked quite tense and stressed out.

"Yikes." Felicity said.

"Tony...?" Akito called.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Tony yelled out.

"Tony, I know this is a lot of pressure for you, but we know that you can win." Akito said.

"I just can't calm down!" Tony panicked.

"You know, a nice warm bath always works for Master Adam." Felicity suggested.

"Alright, maybe that will work." Tony said.

"Try it," Felicity encouraged. "You need to relax."

Tony sighed as he soon went to take a bubble bath, and where the bath worked as he started to calm down. Felicity checked on him and smiled in relief for him.

"Hmm... I wonder if this'll work...?" Drell pondered as he waved his hands around his crystal ball to look into the PSY Qualia. "Please work."

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"Minding my own business..." Drell replied. 

Felicity rolled her eyes to that immature response. 

"Huh, I can't believe I actually said that..." Drell scoffed. "If I wanted immaturity in my students, I would've tutored Naruto Uzumaki before he controlled the nine-tailed fox."

"Did Uncle Atticus ever meet him?" Felicity asked.

"I'd have to check my documents, but I'm positive he has..." Drell replied. "Dang, this isn't working... Either crystal balls don't work with PSY Qualia, or I'm losing signal with the Witch-Fi."

"Must be either one." Felicity said.

Drell took out his crystal ball and tried to get a signal, but soon slipped in the rain and dropped his crystal ball and it broke. "Oh, man, my mom's gonna ground me until Sonic the Hedgehog becomes the King of Mobius!" he then looked to the others and smiled nervously. "Which... Obviously isn't going to be something in the future, because I'm kidding!"

"Not if we don't tell your mom." Estelle said.

"Aww, Estelle, you're as sweet as Sweetie Belle and Button Mash baking pastries together~" Drell cooed.

Estelle simply smiled.

Drell picked up his crystal ball and frowned to the crack. "How could this happen?" He frowned.

"Don't worry, we can fix it..." Akito smiled.

"Oh, you can try," Drell replied. "This is a priceless family heirloom."

Akito soon used his crystal power on the crystal ball to fix it. Drell took the ball and spun it around before holding it with a smile. 

"If that's a family heirloom, why does it say 'Happy Wedding Day, Maroot and Warwick, from Merlin in Abercrombie & Witch'?" Felicity asked.

"I didn't say my family owned it." Drell glared in defense which just made some of the others laugh.

"Oh, brother." Lee smirked.

"Kids these days..." Drell rolled his eyes.

Tony yawned as he soon fell asleep in the bath tub and looked relaxed. 

After a while, he was soon placed in bed. 

"There, it should be all right in the morning." Drell soothed, showing a soft side to him even if he was a bit of a brute at times.

"Great." Megan said.

"Wow, that's actually nice of you." Felicity said to Drell.

"...No, it's not..." Drell looked around nervously.

"Yes, it is." Akito said.

Drell still looked around.

"Aw, you have a heart, Monsieur!" Felicity cooed. "After all these years, you actually care about others!"

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"Don't get used to it..." Drell muttered as he walked past the teenagers. 

Everyone else then left so that Tony and Aichi could get the rest they needed after a day like today, and where they would get rest. 

Drell checked on everyone as they went to get some rest and did a double take as Estelle decided to share a bed with Lee. "Huh, guess I should have seen that coming." He said.

"Please don't tell Dad," Estelle said. "He might have a heart attack over there. He's accepting of me and Lee, but I don't want him to have the thought of me sharing a bed with a boy."

"You have my word," Drell promised. "You two kinda remind me of when I was younger with Hilda."

"Aw!" Estelle said.

"Just no bed creaking." Drell warned.

"Oh, Drell!" Estelle squirmed and put her pillow over her face. "I already promised myself to wait until marriage!"

"Your parents didn't." Drell smirked on his way out.

"Urgh... Too much information." Estelle whimpered.

"Okay, okay." Drell smirked.

Estelle groaned. Drell soon left them alone and shut the door for them.

"If you want, Estelle, I can go to a different bed..." Lee blushed. "I just thought you'd like some company."

"No, no, I don't mind the company." Estelle said.

"Well, okay," Lee smiled to her. "Comfy?"

"I miss my own bed, but I'm really comfy with you." Estelle smiled back.

"I had a feeling you would." Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled back to him. It seemed to be a peaceful night for everyone as they went to sleep. Except of course for Felicity since she was nocturnal, and where the rain seemed to settle. 

"Oh, good, it stopped raining." Felicity said as she looked out the window with Mismagius.

"That's good." Mismagius smiled.

"Hmm... I wonder if I should go for a flight tonight?" Felicity wondered. "Everyone else is sleeping."

"I don't see why not," Mismagius smiled. "I'd love to join you."

Felicity smiled back as she then opened the window to climb outside and go for a nightly flight with her Pokemon while everyone else was asleep, and where it seemed like nothing bad was going to happen. The others were concerned for Tony and Aichi, but were able to fall asleep until the next morning which would be sunny and warm.

The next day soon arrived.

"I had a crazy dream..." Tony muttered. "Planet Cray was under attack from Planet Brandt."

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Well... Yeah." Tony said like it was obvious.

"Whoa." Lee said.

"It was intense..." Tony sighed. "Oh, well, at least I got to fall asleep last night."

"Are you ready for today then?" Marc asked.

"As I'll ever be." Tony shrugged.

"We know you can do this." Akito said.

"I better go freshen up..." Tony replied as he went to the bathroom. "Mom or Dad always seem to do that before a huge day at work." 

"Man, I hate to see Tony this way, but at least he's being strong and independent now," Megan replied. "Almost like that time with the Digimon."

"Yeah." Marc smiled.

Tony came up to the mirror and washed his face with cold water to wake himself up and get a grip over what was going on for him and Aichi, and after a short while, he was ready. Everyone else got ready in their own way and waited for Tony to come back to them.

"Hey, Felicity, have a nice flight?" Akito asked his nocturnal cousin.

"Not too bad," Felicity smiled. "The rain cleared up... I hear a raindrop can weigh down a bumblebee in flight."

"And you're right." Tony said.

"Daddy always said that a bug's life is complicated." Estelle said as she seemed to be wearing Lee's jersey.

"Uh... Sis... Are you wearing Lee's shirt?" Akito asked. "Oh, my God, did you two--?!"

"What? No!" Estelle glared. "I felt a little cold, so Lee let me wear his jersey."

"Ohh." Akito sighed.

"Sheesh, Akito!" Estelle rolled her blue eyes. "You're worse than Dad!"

Akito smiled sheepishly to his twin sister.

"Anyway, we better get going." Lee said.

"You ready to go then, Tony?" Estelle asked.

Tony nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go." Estelle smiled.

Tony soon made his way to where the cardfight match would be. There was a quick recap of yesterday's cardfight match as everyone came for the next one today, and where this would decide how the world would end up. Emi looked very concerned for her brother.

"I'm sure Aichi will be fine." Drell said.

"Huh?" Emi blinked and turned around to the warlock.

"Your brother will be fine." Drell said.

"Uh... Thanks... Um, who are you again?" Emi asked. "Are you Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's father or something?"

"My name is Drell and I'm their... Uncle." Drell said.

"Oh... Okay." Emi replied.

"Works every time," Drell whispered to himself in victory. "Just call me the Uncle Joey of the Fudo family."

Everyone soon watched Tony's match. For once in his life, Tony looked quite serious and mature, even as a W.O.O.H.P agent, and he was ready to take down Kouji.

"Tony!" The fan girl gasped for the black-haired boy from America.

"Oh, great... Her..." Tony groaned before focusing.

Kouji brought out his cards with a glare. Tony did the same as he glared back into his opponent's crimson eyes.

"Whoa!" Lee, Megan, and Marc said as they went wide-eyed. 

Tony growled slightly. Kouji narrowed his eyes as he played his most dangerous cards to weaken Tony. Luckily for Tony, his determination kept him strong. Drell was even biting his nails in suspense as even he didn't know how this would end.

'This is it, the final fight between Tony Clark and Kouji Ibuki,' Miya announced. 'The winner will receive the Messiah Card--'

There was soon rumbling and more dark clouds came.

'What's happening?!' Miya panicked with the crowd. 'Evacuate, everyone!'

Tony and Kouji were soon being moved underground together while the people panicked. 

"What's happening!" Megan panicked.

"Is it the end of the world?!" Felicity asked.

"This is more serious than I thought...." Drell said. "The fate of the world for Cardfight Vanguard, Planet Cray, and the world we know as our own, rests on Tony's shoulders. He must win that Neon Messiah card." 

"And he will." Lee said.

"Do you think so?" Drell asked the eldest Clark sibling. 

"We know so." The Clark siblings said.

Drell shrugged to them as he didn't think so himself. Tony glared at Kouji as it was down between the two of them almost like a Wild West shoot out at high noon, and where neither of them held back. Drell looked so overwhelmed that he even passed out and fell flat on the ground. The group just knew Tony would win.

"Princess Celestia, I don't know if you answer prayers outside of Equestria, but please hear me out..." Akito frowned as he stared out into the sky. "Please.... Help my friend, Tony Clark... We need him to save Planet Cray." 

A heavenly light soon shined down on Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony glared at Kouji before his body seemed to glow and he looked stronger than ever before, and where he was amazed before looking determined to win and where the top card of his deck glowed. Kouji wiped his forehead as this was even getting intense for him. It was now Tony's turn in the match. Kouji looked over to Tony. Tony smirked as he picked the top card and soon played it against Kouji, and where it was a Grade 3 card with the image of a dragon.

"Tony just played a dragon!" Vincent called out.

"Dragon?" Drell shivered. "What kind? Flame Dragon? Abyss Dragon? Dark Dragon? Gear Dragon? Sapphire Dragon? Dojo Kanojo Cho? WHAT?!" 

"It kind of looks like it's from Aichi's deck." Megan said.

"WHAT DRAGON IS IT?!" Drell cried out. "This is serious!" 

"I think it's an Ancient Dragon." Felicity replied.

"I think so..." Felicity shrugged.

Tony soon played the card against Kouji, and where hopeful music was soon played. 

"Do you really expect to beat me?" Kouji glared.

"I have to help Aichi, so yes, I do." Tony glared back as he soon started to attack his units.

Drell soon looked over and passed out again. Tony sweated heavily as he played against Kouji until their game would be over and one of them would win the Neon Messiah card to save Cardfight Vanguard as they knew it. 

Soon enough, Tony won with one final blast. 

"I can't look..." Drell groaned. "Tell me when it's over."

"It's over, and Tony won." Marc told him.

"WHAT?!" Drell suddenly shot up before he soon looked to see that Tony had really indeed won. "He won...?" he then asked. "Oh, I don't believe my eyes!" 

"Tony looks like the same way he became that one strong character from that card game, thanks to a certain villain." Akito said.

Everyone else came to congratulate Tony on his winning of the Card Game, and where he was soon given the prize. 

"Here is your prize, Tony Clark, the Neon Messiah Card." A host told Tony and handed him a very special card that would save Planet Cray. 

Tony soon accepted the card with a smile. Everyone cheered for Tony and praised him for a job well done. Aichi looked very proud of Tony and he knew that Blaster Blade was also proud, and where soon enough, he was back to normal size. Drell even ran up to Tony and picked him up in a bear hug.

"Oof!" Tony yelped. "Uh, it's good to see you too, sir."

"Mm, I am so proud of this little monkey!" Drell beamed as he hugged Tony. 

"By the way, how do I use the Grade 4 Messiah to save Planet Cray, and the world?" Tony asked.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed as he brought out his adventure handbook. "You will need to gain access with the United Sanctuary where The Royal Paladin Clan is. It's important to see Alfred, the King of Knights." 

"Uh-huh, and how do I do that?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea!" Drell announced a lot like when Princess Twilight Sparkle first ended up in Canterlot High School. 

Tony's PSY Qualia soon showed him how. Drell bit his lip.

"I know what to do now..." Tony said as he held the card safely. 

"Whew." Drell sighed.

Tony soon opened his eyes as they flashed white and pink and he soon came into Planet Cray with the Neon Messiah card. "I'm... I'm here..." he then said to himself. He took the card securely as he walked into the PSY Qualia world to save Planet Cray and Blaster Blade, and where he knew that he could use the card to save the day.

"Why won't you work on the PSY Qualia?!" Drell glared at his crystal ball. "I could send Cherry, Atticus, and Patch inside the mind of an eleven-year-old girl, and I can't do this?! WHAT KIND OF HORSE--"

Everyone looked to him.

"Uh... Um... Let's remain calm." Drell smiled nervously since he was close to cursing.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

"This is a good thing anyway," Felicity said to the warlock. "Tony won the cardfight and now Planet Cray will be saved."

"You're right." Drell sighed.

"I think someone needs a massage..." Felicity said as she latched onto his back.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" Drell glared until he looked relaxed. "Oh... That... That feels kinda good..."

Tony soon arrived at the Sanctuary. A dragon came out in front of Tony while standing guard. He seemed humanized as he actually had armor and a sword like a noble human knight.

"Um, hi." Tony greeted.

"What is your purpose?" The dragon demanded.

"I'm here to save Planet Cray." Tony said as he showed the Neon Messiah card.

The dragon soon stepped aside. Tony bowed to the dragon and soon went inside to the Royal Paladin, and where he would meet the king of the Royal Paladins. There were several Jewel Knights surrounding the king to protect him.

"Your Majesty." Tony bowed.

"Who are you?" The King of the Royal Paladins asked.

"Tony Clark from Southdale, sir," Tony bowed loyally before showing the Neon Messiah above his head as he sounded mature for the first time in his life since he was often a prankster and jokester in school. "I have a way to save Cardfight Vanguard, and I request your approval and acceptance."

Seeing the card Tony had, caused the king to smile.

"Bring it here, my boy." The King of the Royal Paladin requested.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Tony replied before coming toward the king with the Neon Messiah card. Once he was close enough, Tony gave the card to him.

The King accepted the card as it seemed to glow. Tony looked hopeful that he could save the world of Cardfight Vanguard, but of course, he could as he was destined to which Aichi couldn't, and where soon enough, the day was saved.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony glowed with the Cardfight world and everyone praised him before he came back into reality with a smile as he had saved the future of Cardfight Vanguard, and even the card units were turning back to normal.

"He did it!" Drell smiled.

Everyone else smiled as they felt very proud of Tony. Tony looked all around and smiled as he also felt proud of himself.

Soon enough, it was time for everybody to go home. They all soon took a plane back home and Aichi looked a lot better, even better than before.

"You're amazing." Misaki smiled to Tony before hugging him.

"Uh, thanks, Misaki," Tony smiled back sheepishly. "I hope to see you and the others again."

"I hope so too." Misaki said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tony blushed from the kiss, but for some reason when she kissed him, he didn't like it as much as he thought he would. 'Huh, I guess she's not the one for me.' The black-haired boy thought to himself.

Once the plane landed, Drell took the others back to America while Tony pondered about who would be the right girl for him.

"Hey, we got mail," Felicity said as she picked up a letter. "From Zuckerman's farm... Apparently there's new kittens born and we were invited to come and meet them."

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"What are they?" Estelle smiled.

"Seems to be two girls and a boy," Felicity replied. "The boy's name is Banjo and the girls are Duffy and Muffy."

"Ooh." Megan smiled.

Drell looked at all of them.

"Can we go?" Akito and Estelle pleaded in unison. "Please? Please? Can we?"

"Did you get all your magic homework done?" Drell smirked as he hid an eye roll.

"Are you just messing with them?" Lee asked.

"Kinda..." Drell smirked.

Akito and Estelle brought out their worksheets which had matching with spells on them.

Drell adjusted his glasses and took a look at them. "Well, that looks right..." he admitted. "Eh, who am I to judge? Go ahead to Zuckerman's Farm, I'm sure Fern and Henry will be happy to see you since they're starting to date now."

"Yay!" The teenagers smiled.

"I'm a softy really..." Drell smiled innocently.

The End


End file.
